Shut Up N' Dance
by JamieBlakes
Summary: GOOD NEWS! This story will be re-written. Anyways, Tori and the gang all head to Palm Woods for the Summer break thanks to Carlos' suggestion. But things became to turn when the gang meets Jo and Camille. There are some Dance Central crossover as well.
1. Discussions of Summer Break

**Hey guys. Most of you guys loved the Shut Up N' Dance Story so I have decided to redo but add another chapter into it so you guys can remember what will happen before I forget. Alright so this chapter is about the summer break discussions.  
**

**Carlos and his friends and boyfriend are discussing what to do for the summer break. Bit of Jarlos and one Bade moment in this chapter.**

**Song Featured: Big Time**

Carlos and his friends are still discussing about what to do for the summer break.

"It's June and we have nothing to do." says Logan, holding his book up to read.

"Come on guys, we still need to learn the song for Gustavo or we will be in there all summer break." added Carlos

"All I want to do is hug my boyfriend." James replied, kissing down Carlos' back of the neck.

"Stop kissing James." Kendall yelled. "you have been like that since we were with Tori and-" the boys stopped as Tori's name was mentioned. "We should visit Tori and Trina again, to see how they are."

"But instead of us visit them, how about if they visit us and stay here for the whole summer break?" Logan asked, as the boys agreed. As they were discussing about what to do, Katie stomps her way in with a handcuff on her right arm.

"Katie, why do you have a handcuff on your right arm?" Carlos questioned

"A cop mistakened me as a criminal doppelganger 200 yards away. I was about to yell out to mom but she left me and she still doesn't know I'm here."

"How come the cop hasn't arrested you yet?"

"He's my strength nemesis."

"You mean-"

"Yeah, him." 'Oh' was the only word that escaped the boys' mouths. Kendall then asked, "Where's mom?"

"I don't know Kendall, call her."

"You know I don't have a phone-"

"So there's your answer." Katie was wondering what the boys were discussing. "So, do you boys know what to do for the summer break?"

Carlos answered straight away, "Yeah, we're going to call Tori and get her to come over for the next 3 months."

"What an awesome idea! But we need mom to know first okay?" The boys nodded and waited til she came home

**At Hollywood Arts **

Tori and her friends were discussing things about their summer break. Sikowitz decided to bring in Trina for one class only. Sikowitz started talking before the last bell went off. "Okay class, since this is your last class for this semester, let's discuss about each other's summer break plans."

"I'm thinking of spending time with my Mamaw." Robbie speaks first. "you hate your Mamaw because she called me a puppet." "Rex! You're not a puppet."

"All I want to do is spend time with my boyfriend." Jade went next.

"I'm going to spend time with my girlfriend." Beck went to speak after Jade.

"One time, my brother spended time with her girlfriend in a cemetery." Cat said as everyone looked at her.

"Why?" Trina said

"Because he killed her, then buried her at the grave." Everyone freaked out except Jade, who would love to speak to her brother.

"Well, I'm going to spend time with Tori." Cat finished.

"I am going to do shopping with friends." Trina speaked.

"I don't know, probably spend time with Cat and-" Tori's phone went off. Jade asked, "Well, are you going to answer it now?"

"Your bitterness is what I need Jade. Thank you!" Jade smiles back as Tori looks at her weird.

Tori looks at her phone: It was Carlos. She answers her call.

"Hello?"

"Tori, it's Carlos."

"Hey Carlos," Tori starts giggling, "what's up?"

"The boys were wondering if you and your friends can come to Palm Woods for the summer break?" Tori looks at her phone with surprise and then responds

"Wait, seriously? Where are we going to sleep?"

"In our apartment in the living room."

"Does Mrs Knight know?"

"We're asking her as soon as she gets back from doing her errands."

"Call me later, then I'll ask my mom if I can stay with you guys. Okay?"

"Sure Tori. Bye"

"Later." Tori hangs up her phone.

"Why did Carlos call you?" Cat asking Tori with the main question

"I may know where I'll be going for the summer break." Everyone asks beggingly as she answers with, "I may spend time with Carlos at Palm Woods in Los Angeles but Mrs. Knight still needs to be approved." Everyone is happy and screaming but Tori's next sentence makes everyone's heart pound faster.

"They want you guys to come with me!"

Robbie then questions Tori, "To Palm Woods?"

"Yeah." Everyone's face lighten up with blushes and excitement. As the last school bell rings, everyone was running out the doors of Hollywood Arts as the gang just walked out to the Asphalt Cafe.

**At Palm Woods **_3 hours later _

Mrs Knight returns from her errands, noticing the smirks on the boys' face and realizing that Katie came home with a handcuff on her arm with a smile. Mrs Knight asks them nervously, "Why are you guys smiling so creepily?"

"Mum, me and the boys were thinking of bringing Tori and her friends over. Can they mom? Please?" Kendall asks.

"It was my idea though." Carlos added, as everyone else agreed.

"I don't know, they will ha-"

"Please Mrs. Knight? Can they sleep in the living room like they did to us at their place?"

"All right but tell them tonight okay?" Mrs Knight made sure the boys made that promise. Carlos called Tori but her phone was picked up by someone who sounded familiar.

"Hello?" this person shouted as the gang were singing to Big Time Rush's song Big Time.

"Cat?" said Carlos

"Oh Carlos, HI! How can I help you?"

"First thing is can you turn the music please? I can't hear myself think."

"Kay Kay." Cat went to turn down the music as everyone were screaming at Cat. But someone was been really mean.

"CAT! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"I'm talking to Carlos on Tori's phone."

"You have my phone? Why?"

"It was ringing so I went to answer for you." Tori asked Cat for her phone back and that's what Cat did. Soon, Tori was talking

"Hey Carlos, what's up?"

"Hey, you guys can stay!"

"Oh good, we'll be there by Monday okay?"

"All right. Bye"

"Byeeeeeee!" Carlos hung up then Tori's excitement accelerated to maximum speed. "Okay, I need my mom's approval for me to go."

"I'll come with you since I can't stay here because of dad." **(If you read my last story, you'll know what I mean) **

"Don't worry Trina, I know you'd say that. You guys get your gears at my place by tomorrow morning. Got It?" Everyone agreed.

_Few minutes later _

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" Tori shouted as her friends drove down the road and noticed that Trina returned to her depressed self.

"Don't worry Trina, we'll ask mom if we can go visit Carlos OK?" Trina smiled a bit at Tori.

"Hi mom." Tori shouted

"Hey girls, how was school?" Their mom asked.

"All right." Trina said sadly

"Good. Mom Can I visit Carlos and his friends at Palm Woods, please? We will sleep in the living room at their place." Tori begged. Holly looked in surprised that her daughter wanted to visit her cousin. "Trina's coming with us anyway if you're asking if she's coming."

Holly was relieved and agreed but they need adult supervision. "You can't go to the Palm Woods without adult supervision. And no it can't be me."

Tori and Trina went to their back up adult.

"Can you pleeeeeeeeeeease come with us Sikowitz?"

"Where are we going?"

"Palm Woods in Los Angeles."

"Why not? Who's coming?"

"Cat, Beck, Andre, Jade, Robbie and us two."

"Okay, where are we meeting?"

"Our place tomorrow morning."

"All right, but I'll have to sleep at your guys' place."

"Why?"

"I wake up incredibly late."

"Okay, sure." And they were ready to go but things went wrong the next morning.

**Bad ending I know but you can review if you want to. My other story is still in working progress. So I do recommend you to read my other story before reading this one thanx. **


	2. Morning of the Travel

**Good news: I am re-doing this story. So far, the friends and Sikowitz have arrived outside at Tori's place and yeah.**

**A/N: You guys can finally be relieved that I am re-updating this chapter.**

**Plot: It is the morning of the day that they are all going to Palm Woods.  
**

**References: There are Victorious references in this chapters.  
**

**Notes #1: This is a POV chapter. It's on Tori. There's also a Dance Central crossover because Glitch and MacCoy appear in this chapter. Big Time rush do not appear in this chapter.  
**

**Note: Cat's Brother is mentioned so T for Cat's brother  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time rush, Victorious or Dance Central but there is a character that will be mentioned 'Amelia'. She's mine.  
**

"Yay!" was the only word that came out of my mouth and my sister's as we ran up stairs and got our gears prepared. I almost forgot to tell my mom that Sikowitz was staying the night because he seemed to have a sleeping problem so I told my mom that Sikowitz would be sleeping in our living room so we could wake him up.

_One Hour Later _

I see Sikowitz with his out of it car which seemed to have so many dents on the car but it surprisingly still worked. He said that it was bucked up by him and some animals. He told us in class a few weeks ago that a horse and a cow rammed into his doors and wrecked them so I had to go with my sister. I don't want to go with Trina because she sings everywhere she goes in her car and I sometimes want to rip her mouth off.

It was morning already and Sikowitz was still sleeping so I decided to make some pancakes, bacon and some orange juice for my sister, mom and teacher with a grin throughout the whole process. Someone was walking down the staircase and I seen my sister in her pajama shorts and shoulder sleeved shirt with a smile on her face.

"Are we having pancakes and bacon for breakfast?" I looked up to her with a grin, as she knew that she was right. She went to sit down on the table but before she did I stopped her I told her that I made some pre-made ones for her.

"Good news Trina, I made some few minutes before you got up. They're in the microwave with some whipped cream on top." Trina smiled at me as she went in there and I heard her scream with pleasure as she pulled it out and I went to turn to her for five seconds and told her the exact words, "Save some for Sikowitz and mom. I'm making me some because there ain't much batter okay?" But before I finished and I turned, My sister almost ate everything. She did have an eating problem I was getting more worried everyday.

I heard Sikowitz yawn and woke up to find me cooking and Trina eating already. All he could smell was the bacon and got up. He walked up to the table and immediately said, "What's for breakfast?" I rolled my eyes and gave him three big coconuts. He started to smile as Trina ate through all the pancakes. I continued to cook as I heard my mom walked down with a surprised look at me. I looked up for a few seconds and continued to concentrate on my pancakes.

"Wow sweetie, did you make these? I'm pleased." I nodded at my mom and said as well, "I also made some bacon in the oven and they're-" I heard the oven ding off, meaning that they're ready. "Ready." I finished off. Everyone in the room looked at me with a very big grin that made me feel very uncomfortable. I cooked my last pancake and placed it on my plate and grabbed out the cooked bacon out with a mitten and placed it by the sink so it doesn't melt the counter.

Everyone but me went up to the tray of bacon to ravage the bacon and placed it in their hands. I looked at them disgustedly before I grabbed the whipped cream and put the cream on my pancakes and ate them. I noticed that Trina grabbed the whipped cream and put some in her mouth and she placed a slice of bacon in her mouth. Ewww gross! Why would my sister do that? That question escaped as someone knocked on their door.

"Come In." Trina shouted as she continued to eat disgustingly. It was Cat and Robbie with some bags. Cat and Robbie must have been dropped off by someone. But the answer was revealed by Robbie and almost everyone's appetite was gone except for Sikowitz and trina who were too hungry to listen.

"Your brother shouldn't be popping his boil out his window as he drives."

"Hey! You may not know if that's his only boil."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Okay I was definitely put off and so was my mom. I thought to myself why would someone do that attempt? It's very stupid and could kill someone. After the argument died, the door was knocking. Trina said to me, "Get the door." I gave her a disgusting look as she smiled with some whipped cream and bacon still in her mouth. I wanted to barf at this point thanks to Trina's smile.

It was Beck and Jade. They finally got back together thanks to that new girl Amelia and my boyfriend MacCoy who setted up a plan. (**A/N: Amelia and MacCoy are from my other story Hollywood Arts Education. Should read that after it's finished.) **My friend Jade gave me a hug and I just gave Beck a smirk before walking to the counter and eating the rest of the pancakes. As I was walking to my pancakes, Cat and Robbie still argue about the trip here with Cat's brother. Sometimes I want to meet Cat's brother but Cat said that he's too dangerous to hang near girls for a while because of he did to his girlfriend.

They continued to argue as another subject about Cat's brother is mentioned again. My nerdy friend went to talk first.

"And why does your brother keeps doll heads and blooded clothes in his trunk?"

"Because he went hunting in a parking lot last night and killed five people." Everyone looked at Cat with a horrified face even Jade for the first time. She usually smiled at things like this. "One of them was a pregnant lady." Then Jade began to smile because she said in one of her posts that she hated babies. I do sometimes but not all the time like Jade.

"He found out that the pregnant lady was a fan of Barbie dolls so he grabbed one of his bags and just pulled the dolls' heads off and put them in his bag." Cat stopped before Tori asked what happened to the five dead people.

"He burned them up and left a note by the dead fire saying, 'I am your worst nightmare'." Cat said with a sad look on her face.

"Is he alright?" Trina asked worriedly. My friend Cat started to cry.

"No, because they arrested him outside here and his car is still outside. I ran into Robbie's arms and cried until I felt calm again." Cat broke down again and rested her head on my friend's chest. He began to stroke her like a cat. Then another knock was at the door. I asked them to come in and I see my boyfriend MacCoy, Cat's new boyfriend Glitch (**A/N: If you want to know how Cat and Glitch got together and MacCoy and Tori, read my other story first.**) and Andre with his bags. Andre began to stretch because he was a claustrophobic and everyone knew that. He felt free again and sat on the sofa by where Cat and Robbie sat down to calm Cat down.

Everyone was here and were almost ready to get our gears prepared until I was stopped by a smooth hand. I turned to see my boyfriend's eyes pleading for love. I walked to him and gave him a kiss. It was a passionate kiss before I swooped my tongue onto his lip. He granted my access and I entered my tongue into his mouth and I began to moan in his lips. I went to look around and Beck and Jade were kissing and so was Glitch and Cat. I also seen my mom laughing on her phone so I'd guess it was Gary. I felt like I was losing air so I broke the kiss and I seen my boyfriend smile.

"I love you my Latina girl." I loved it when my boyfriend called me Latina girl. I felt free with him.

"I love you too my Russian cupcake." I seen him blush before he turned around to think that I didn't see it but it was too late. I already seen the blush before he turned. I giggled and said, "I'll be back with mine and Trina's gears. Trina come on!" Trina saw me with an impatient look and came up to her room with her gears. I was surprised by the number of suitcases she brought. I was going with my boyfriend and so was Glitch and Cat because MacCoy and Glitch had a dancing competition against each other and they couldn't be late.

This left with Trina all by herself and she was already going to like it. Because she preferred to be alone since our dad's death. (**A/N: All my stories are similarly linked but yeah and also, Logan called it off between him and Tori so yeah.) **I thought it was a good idea. Beck and Jade had Robbie and Andre but because they didn't have room for more bags, they used Trina's car to put their bags in and Sikowitz went in his ride. As soon as all their bags are in the cars, we were off to see the Palm Woods.

**A/N: I know that this is the fourth time I mentioned an author's note but hey, the second chapter is finally finished. For at least a month later, sorry. I hope you enjoyed that I decided to re-do this story. Review if you want.**


End file.
